


【羞水】夜猫秘话

by godofthenewworld



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofthenewworld/pseuds/godofthenewworld





	【羞水】夜猫秘话

他其实是有点害怕的。

星夜和路灯很亮，杂物遮挡的缝隙里细碎的光点随着车身摇摇晃晃，他闻着皮质坐垫的气味，在某个瞬间——不确定是不是幻觉——看到那人专心开车的样子，双眼直视唇角含笑，指节修长干净利落，曼妙仿佛德古拉在情人颈上落下的一吻。

呿，变态——喻文波愤怒地想，宠物铁笼粉色的栏杆硌得他难受极了，连翻身都困难重重，被拴进这里之前那神经病摸着他的头，手心暖软像是哄着自己野性难驯的猎犬：“乖哦⋯要乖乖的呀Jackey。”

蜷缩着被拘束的感觉痛苦的过分，而被装进逼仄黑暗的车内空间更是令人仿佛窒息——那是被那人的皮鞋踩在脚下一样，折辱恐惧又兴奋的窒息感觉。

要是这个时候他冲我伸手，我一定会舔他的，这人想着。

疯子，都是疯子。

人，落难了狼狈了，落到了坏东西的手里，就像只牲畜像件物品，被粗暴地贬低使用着——男孩子漂亮的脸蛋儿泛着潮红，又羞耻又绝望，可怜到可爱起来。

含在身体里的东西生龙活虎地震着，他知道那人一定会若无其事的硬着看他呻吟咒骂哀嚎哭求，在迟迟不得的满足里用挂着泪的侧颊蹭他的裤角祈愿垂怜，而那人笑的温柔慈悲，像隔岸观火。

姜承録就是有这样的本事，把剥皮拆骨做的含情脉脉——所以我完了，喻文波在柔软的折磨里分出了点闲心，给自己偷偷开个并不盛大的追悼会。

当喻文波是谁呢，这是个十七岁就忽溜溜爬上暗巷顶层的天才美人，小朋友还没来得及像其他大佬一样长出一身福气肉，晃悠悠坐在过分宽大的椅子里嚼糖果喝钙奶，精神气十足地刻薄骂娘。

漂亮的过了分，在人看来一派强撑厉害的幼齿天真，可你知道他小狗崽似的爱娇眼睛下头还沾着敌人的脑浆呢。

好辣啊。

让这只鸟折进手里着实废了不少工夫，可姜承録本就是个喜欢崖边花水底月的上头货色，并不介意为把这美妙的生灵握住付一点风雅浪漫的利息。

瞧啊Jackey，我可以把生死荣华弃置不理，捧着全部炽热血红的心去爱我的玫瑰。

小孩子，犹犹豫豫娇娇怯怯的，纵使给混水卷着迫不得已跟了个心比墨黑的好哥哥，还是给惯的颐气指使挑三拣四的，对那快活的事情又是喜又是怕，定要得了甜头才肯委委屈屈地许人胡来——比如这次他觉得自己血亏了。

光是把明凯搞出去空出来的地盘哪里值当我受这份罪呢？

身体是被慢慢驯化好的，从被变态骗上床的第一天就在教他，小男孩纵使不情不愿也学的极快，对这些淫靡的把戏已经是熟练又习惯——虽然别扭不屈的样子也格外有味，但姜承録是真心爱惨了这小崽子低头吻他鞋面时纯粹且色情的眼神。

像是什么都不知道一样只注视着你的小狗，真的好好看，看的人都要硬了。

要把他捉住锁在床上，一边咬他脚踝上薄薄的皮一边肏他，撞的他浑身都是红润润的桃子色，上下一齐往外淌着水儿，还没什么气势地叫骂着，被生生肏射出来，令人称道的漂亮面皮扭曲成沉溺放荡的表情，让人晓得那么个青涩可爱的孩子被弄坏了，变得肮脏堕落了，成天湿漉漉的只知道挨男人的鸡巴，像个雏妓似的淫乱又下贱。

还不到时候，真可惜，还不到时候——温柔优雅的像新月的男人抿了抿嘴，指尖点点方向盘，久违地感到了一丝焦渴。

深夜的人工林里黑的吓人，他掀开敞亮的SUV后备箱，露出里面鲜美多汁熟度正好的嫩肉，一双眼睛在笼子的缝隙里凶光外露仿佛要择人而噬，那凶悍的样子一下子抚平了他失序的心跳。

啊啊，Jackey好可爱。

那人笑眯眯地打开笼子门的卡扣，削葱似的指节伸进来躲过小孩子尖利的犬牙，扣住皮质的项圈把赤祼宠物狗拖拽出来，一点儿没在意对方虚张声势的攻击。

夜晚很冷的，养娇了的男孩子刚才还张牙舞爪地想杀人，踩上地面就冻得一哆嗦，一边嘟囔着骂娘一边缩进相好的怀里，被人揣在心窝里边抱走边揉搓着——乖哦，哥哥马上让你热起来。

漆皮的腿环上别着粉色的控制器，被坏人握住把旋扭拨到最大，可怜兮兮的小孩当即就红了眼眶，埋在身体里的东西震的小腹都在疼，他挣扎着捂住颤抖的肚子，像个未婚先孕不知所措的少女妈妈。

牙齿细细尖尖的，像短粒的软米，陷进殷红的唇里，透着点莫名的的楚楚，那像什么呢？软乎乎的穴口也是深红的，是已经被用的熟软的颜色，一点都不像个幼嫩天真的孩子。

椭圆形的粉色玩具被拖着电线拽出来，仿佛某种猎奇生物留下的卵，把男孩子的肉体污染出了淫秽的产育过程，把那里撑开又松垮地留下一个阖不拢的洞，可怜极了。

别哭，Jackey别哭呀，哥哥爱你的，哥哥要心疼了。

那裹在西装里的暴徒用指尖抹了把喻文波沾着泪的脸颊，温柔又饱含深情地碾了碾浅粉色的唇——然后游刃有余地躲过对方狠狠突上来的利齿，猝然凶戾地扯住小男孩子细软的发按在粗砺的树杆上，喘息着解开皮带扣着小巧下陷的腰窝肏进去。

疼的，真的好疼的，男孩子被这一下弄穿了，最深的地方毫无准备，不情不愿地打开供人使用着，他觉得那人像是探进了他的腹腔，饱含着令人头皮发麻的爱意抚摸着内脏——好吧好吧，姜成録看着优容美好，骨子里还是那个变态。

眉目锋利的小孩子恨恨翻了个白眼，鲜活热辣的像奔流的血，一口痛呼被生生咽回肚子里，细白修长的指节攀着满是污迹的树皮稳住自己颠簸的身体，那样子看的身后的人一阵皱眉——怎么能这样子呢。

我可以弄脏你，你自己不可以。

瘦削精致的手臂被提起来，缰绳似地驭着这匹愤怒的小野马，这男人还是很冷静的，带着点不饮自醉的表面矜持，把那具漂亮的肉体撞的记起了一些刻在本能里面的东西——那些潜移默化学会的东西。

畜生，混帐，垃圾，狗娘养的人渣，小朋友想用浑沌的脑子里仅存的词汇去砸人，但已经教好的身体早就滑进了肉欲的深渊里，推他的人笑着踩上他抓住边沿的手，狠狠碾碎最后一点尊严和挣扎，凉薄恶毒又干净如天上皎月。

完了，太刺激了，喻文波的脑子里再不剩下什么成字句成形状的东西，两眼翻白地喘息着，合不拢的唇瓣像后面的穴一样放荡不堪，被嘬成殷红色的舌尖淌出来垂着，口涎牵出丝滴下去，啪的一声，砸在枯黄的落叶堆里。

声音像鞭子一样打在身上，他抖了一下，呼吸里哭泣着颤的不成样子，可你听听，他那过分的好哥哥还在干什么呢？

拉他的手臂，摸他的头发，在他的腰窝里来回抚着，又暧昧又温柔，像是已经在那里盛满了虚浮的爱情和别的什么东西。

还扯起他漂亮单薄的头颅，在红透了的脆弱耳骨边轻柔地羞辱——好乖的，Jackey好乖，我的宝贝儿，我的心肝肉，我的小淫妇，叫哥哥呀。

呜⋯不行了。

小男孩子被欺负的话都说不出口，腿抖的根本支不住身体，全靠那人捞在怀里，整个人像是挂在好哥哥的鸡巴上，被搅成一团稀碎的奶羹，连脏话都骂不出来，真的像是只栓在家里养坏的小母狗。

Jackey好棒，Jackey好听话，哥哥射给你，要乖乖吃下去噢。

喻文波已经不记得意识是如何回拢的，他扶着枝杈喘着粗气，浑不在意污泥弄脏冷白色的皮肤，看的那人面上一派心疼不已——可谁知道虚浮的柔情下面心里在出什么龌龊的念头，小美人看的只想冷笑。

他粗暴地抹了一把潮红到美妙的唇，践踏着所有浪漫的美丽追逐者，赤白的身体还裸着，就浑然一副翻脸不认我们只是兄弟的渣男作派：“别忘了，shy哥，你答应过我的。”

真辣。

好的，哥哥不会忘的——西装暴徒笑眯眯地承诺。


End file.
